Jealousy
by Busshunter
Summary: It had been two years since that Valentine's night and only a year since we had begun to see each other more often with Santana. And the truth was that neither of us was paying attention to what was emerging between us. But everyone knows that there is always a time when things must be defined before they are ruined altogether. And so it began. /Two-shots/
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to _Jealousy_ by _Medina _ and I had this idea in my head and I needed to write it. There is going to be two chapters, nothing more. Hope you'll like it and please, leave a review :) I'm going to update BIBO next :D**

* * *

It had been two years since that Valentine's night and only a year since we had begun to see each other more often with Santana. We had never talked about what this supposedly meant or what it might become. Santana respected the first time I had told her that it was only once for me, she never insisted on asking me if I was sure of what it was or if I had ever questioned my sexuality. I could not tell if it was because she really respected my clarification that night or because she knew that if we touched that topic we were going to shout and fight again or maybe she really didn't even matter. And the truth was that neither of us was paying attention to what was emerging between us. Maybe we liked how things were going, spontaneous encounters without leaving aside the friendship and thus we were getting used to seeing each other but without clarifying the feelings or what each one looked for. But everyone knows that there is always a time when things must be defined before they are ruined altogether. And so it began.

All the drama began once I had decided to go to spend a few days I was free to NY with the invitation too insistent of Rachel. I had arrived just in time for dinner, and then I changed my clothes so I could go to the bar where Santana worked with my friends. Her eyes were surprised to see me but she did not care to hide or conceal how her eyes travelled through my body intensely for several seconds before greeting me. As much as we tried to hide, the eyes spoke for themselves and the attraction was more than mutual. After a few hours, when I had lost sight of the brunette, I asked one of her co-workers where she had gone and she indicated me that she went to get more drinks from the tank and that I could go get her.

"Need some help?"

"Jesús Quinn, you almost gave me a heart attack ", Santana was startled and almost dropped a couple of bottles she was holding in her hand. " It wouldn't hurt a little help ", she said and handed me the bottles indicating me to put them in a drawer.

"Santana López recognizing that she needs help? Oh my god, the apocalypse must be approaching", I said jokingly and she pushed my shoulder.

"Do not make me regret letting you stay here with me"

"I thought you had finished your shift and gone without greeting or spending time with us," I said once I saw that she was putting some bottles.

"Fear that I left you alone with Hummel and Berry, Q?" She said with a cheeky smile, while reaching for other bottles and our hands brushed, causing our eyes to fuse automatically, as if we both wanted to know if we had felt that electric shock. She looked away and leave the bottles somewhere.

"I don't know why you are here Quinn, but I'm glad to see you again" the brunette smiled at me and I saw a little concern in her eyes. Even if she did not recognize it, I knew that in her mind she was afraid that the night we spent together would have spoiled our friendship. I didn't know what to answer her, so I just smiled at her and started playing with my fingers. The nerves were gaining ground. I approached her when I saw that she wasn' too strong to lift a drawer and once we moved it, our eyes merged again. They were like magnets, we always ended up looking for each other and there was that intensity ... which was more than enveloping.

"Santana–", I whispered but before I could say anything, I had his body attached to mine and suddenly I felt the air change and ... it was hotter than usual. Yes, it was the air changing. Or my temperature? Anyway.

"Shhh", she whispered against my lips and before kissing me she looked at me again to check if I wanted the same too. I must have been very transparent and obvious because without hesitation, her lips absorbed mine and-

And the world vanished at that moment.

All I could feel was her lips, the intensity in them, her softness and the desire I had that she would continue and wanted more. I needed more. And from what I saw when we separated for a few seconds, so did she. I didn't question anything when she took my hand and then we took a taxi, where the kisses continued but this time her hands were added to torture me. Before I knew what was happening, Santana had paid the taxi driver and was already opening the door of her apartment to corner me against the door. I didn't say anything to interrupt the wonderful sensations that she made me feel. I decided it was best to get carried away by the things of the moment. I did not need any more complications in my life and apparently Santana was not looking for them either.

And in the blink of an eye, we were already naked among the sheets.

In the morning, I was the first to wake up and after taking a shower, I went to the kitchen to eat something because my body needed the calories that were burned. In a few minutes I heard someone awake too, so I made two cups of coffee. Rachel immediately appeared with deep dark eye bugs, but with a huge smile. The opposite of what would be Santana once she got up (I thought and I was not mistaken).

"Quinn! Good morning, thank you for the coffee. It's very kind of you", she came to greet me and sat next to me on the sofa after looking for something to accompany the cafe. "Did you come back earlier last night with Santana? Because I didn't see you anymore", Rachel asked curiously and I started to get nervous without knowing what to answer.

"If it were not for my help, our queen would have given a nice show with her nakedness–"

"Santana!", I interrupted what she was going to say without knowing why she was doing that. The latina did not even greet us, she was directly looking for a cup of coffee wearing just her underwear.

"I don't believe you, Santana", Rachel replied.

"You don't? Then why don't you tell her who you were cornered with, Quinn? From what I saw there was someone with their hands all over you last night–" Santana continued with an evil smile, causing Rachel to open her eyes and her mouth wide and she looked at me searching if there was any truth in what her friend was saying . Which was worse because I could not say anything and I could feel my cheeks burning of shame. How was it possible for Santana to enjoy this situation? Bitch.

"Shut the fuck up, Santana", I warned her staring at her wanting to wring her smile with a slap.

"Oh my god! It's true! But, wait. Weren't you seeing your professor?", my friend asked me confused and suddenly I wanted to kill the two people I had in front of me.

"Professor? You never mentioned any teacher last night, Quinnie, "I could see the intensity in the brunette's eyes, which made me swallow hard.

"Well, at least you were lucky last night", Rachel said reluctantly, trying to change the subject to see that she had said something she did not have to say. "Oh, it's getting late. I'll see you later! ", The brunette hurried to clean her mug she had used and left giving us kisses in the air and whispering 'sorry' before closing the door. Once the door was closed, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply because I knew Santana would not let go of what Rachel had said.

"So, a profesor uh? Tasting oldies, Quinn? I thought your experimentation phase was already over with me on Valentine's night", She told me with a serious and once provocative attitude. Although I really didn't know what she wanted to know or where she wanted to get with that.

"Why did you have to say that to Rachel? Couldn't you say directly that we were tired and wanted to sleep?", I questioned her after rolling my eyes and avoiding what she had said before.

"Easy there, Lucy Q. I could feel that you were having a crisis and to make it less obvious I thought it was the best way. Besides, I could read your mind going crazy thinking Rachel suspected that something had happened between us–"

"There is nothing between us," I clarified immediately without realizing it and leaving us in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.

"That was my point," she said, staring at me. Immediately I looked down and took the coffee cups to go to clean them so I could release the nerves and restlessness I had. Which became quite another thing when I felt a pair of arms wrapping around behind me. The brunette's hands immediately found my breasts beneath my t-shirt and her lips had begun to leave a path of wet kisses behind my ear.

"Santana–"

"So, Rachel's gone and Hummel's staying at his boyfriend's and, do you know what that means?"

"Huh, what?", I managed to articulate words while getting lost in what Santana was provoking me. It was amazing how she managed to hypnotize my body, she could do anything that she was always going to get some response.

"That I've got hours to make you scream with my strap on and do things to you that your dear professor will never be able to", she said on my ear with that sex voice of hers and I almost died. I erased my thought about Santana trying to be possessive with me and claiming me.

"Fuck, Santana", I moaned picturing on my mind the brunette fucking me with her strap on and I felt how my intimate walls contracted at that image. I turned to kiss her with all the need I felt. Santana received my lips and then her tongue asked permission to enter my mouth. When her tongue found mine and her hands travelled down my back to the bottom of my buttocks to indicate that she wanted my legs around her, I knew I was lost. In seconds I was on her bed and naked. Yes, that was her undeniable ability. To say that I needed her was nothing in compare what I was feeling. I frowned when I felt her warmth away from me and I opened my eyes to see what she was about to do. Serious mistake. Santana was not joking when she said she wanted to fuck me with her strap on. The brunette was reaffirming it, looking at me with that predatory smile and those dark eyes like coal. I do not even know when she managed to undress. Santana's powers, I guess. My heart began to accelerate more and more and my legs automatically opened. But she shook her head and motioned for me to approach her with her index finger. At that moment I remembered the famous phrase of twilight which I always thought was absurd about the lion and the sheep. Although it was not love this time. It was more about passion, fire, combustion. At that moment I was her prey and she was definitely going to devour me.

"Come here, Q", she said to me in that hoarse voice so that I could approach her. When I managed to move, I tried not to look so much at her strap on. I was nervous somehow. Although I had already been with men, with Santana was differently. I knew in my heart that it was going to be completely different what was going to happen. I tried to remove the distance between us to feel her lips again, but I let out a scream as a sudden movement made me turn and fall on the bed. It had baffled me at first but then I understood why that had happened.

Santana was going to take me from behind.

With her strap on.

Ok.

My chest began to shake uncontrollably and when I wanted to take off my body with my arms from the sheets, I felt Santana put on top of me.

"Stay like that", the latina ordered me in my ear and my body involuntarily arched when I felt the presence of her fake dick.

"Do not give me orders, Santana," I managed to respond by trying to challenge her, which was worse.

"Don't pretend this doesn't make you all wet Quinn, I can smell your excitement from here and I'm more than sure that if my fingers would touch you right now, I'd confirm my theory." I hated at some point that I had to admit that she was absolutely right. I was so turned on that I could not stand it. Before I could protest, I felt something on my eyes. Santana was bandaging me. Immediately my body became stiff and tense. I didn't like the idea.

"What the hell are you doing–", I tried to get away from her and take whatever I had on my eyes.

"Just, relax. Ok? Trust me, please", that 'trust me, please', touched something inside me. I felt Santana resume her kisses on my neck and back, trying to make me relax.

"Ok", I whispered and left all at her disposition. My body felt like hell. I felt her hands travel all over my body and then she turned me back on the bed. Her attitude again baffled me. I thought she was going to take me in that moment and in that pose, but something clicked on it and decided otherwise. Maybe she had thought that I resisted or was not the kind of girl to do it? I felt disappointed for a moment until I felt her body move between my legs. The feeling of not knowing what was going to happen, of not seeing what was going to happen or how she was, was inexplicable. I was restless and anxious. Patience was never one of my virtues.

"Santana–" my voice was already begging for her to do something. Her fleshy lips silenced me at once.

"Shhh. Just, feel", she said against my lips and then I felt her precious mouth approaching my breast. My back arched instinctively to her and my hands grabbed her strong back. I needed to feel her closer. That wasn't enough. When her tongue was toying with my right nipple, I was going crazy. I just wanted to throw that stupid thing that was covering my eyes away so badly. It was really annoying. Or maybe it was too much.

"You're so wet", she said on my neck when her fingers finally got their destination. I was already digging my nails on her back.

"Santana, if you don't fuck me right now–" She massaged my cunt with her hand silencing me. I was sopping wet already. She slipped one, and then two fingers in, pumping them furiously in and out of my wet pussy. I gasped as I rode up and down on her fingers. I brought my hands behind her and grabbed her ass, squeezing it.

"Always so impatient, Fabray", she played with my body all the time she wanted.

Her mouth found mine again, and I tasted beer, which would normally be appalling to me, but tonight it made me even hornier, and my pussy leaked juices all around her hand. Her left hand came down and grabbed my tit roughly in her fingers as her other hand pumped my wet cunt.

I thought I could come any second when she abruptly stopped. I was breathing so hard and I still had covered my eyes helping me to focus on my orgasm even more. Her mouth found mine once again. She was an amazing kisser. I was in heaven as her mouth moved down my neck and in between my breasts. I could feel her smiling at how flustered I was. She reached down two fingers and pushed them up into me again, bringing her mouth down to suck my nipple. She alternated between breasts while her fingers pushed up into my pussy, and her finger swirled my clit. I was moaning and pushing the back of her head into my breasts harder when she retired her fingers and I was about to insult her and slap her but then, I felt a different pressure on my entrance. I tensed once again.

"It's ok", I heard her voice trying to calm me down and she kissed me fervently. Then she took the bandage off and our eyes fused. She returned her kisses and stopped once again when she put the tip of the dildo on my entrance. I kissed her with all I had and she started to push it inside and– God it felt good. I gasped. I hadn't actually gotten a complete look at her cock, but from the feel, it was enormous. She pumped in and out of me, slowly at first to cover the dick with my juices, then she pushed in as far has she could go and started an amazing rhythm. I moaned and grabbed her back to hold myself, and I rocked back on her dick. It was amazing. I couldn't remember the last time it felt so good to get fucked like that. Well, without regard Valentine's. She was so big that she filled me completely. I wouldn't be left desiring anything that night.

"Fuck, Santana", those were the only words that scape from my mouth. The way she moved against me, the angle, her kisses, her touches, everything was getting too much. I felt like I was on fire. Santana just knew how to drive me that wild that sometimes she scared the shit out of me.

"You're so beautiful", she whispered on my ears and I just moaned to that. I could feel her everywhere and she accelerated her movements. In and out. In and out. And I just needed more and more from her.

"I bet he's never made you feel like this", she said against my lips and all I could think in that moment was that I needed her lips back on me. "Tell me, Quinn", Santana demanded and stopped moving.

"Santana, what the–"

"Tell me that I am the best you ever had", she insisted and trusted in brusquely making me moan.

"Fuck, Santana. You're the best I ever had, now can you just fuck me?", I asked her, I was starting to get angry seeing that she didn't continue what she was doing, but she was already forgiven when she moved again. I was still so wet that she slid in and out gracefully. I couldn't help myself but cried out "God yes. God yes, fuck me! Santana!" My moaning and my screaming for her to fuck me must have worked because suddenly she grabbed both of wrists and yanked them backwards, holding onto them as she fucked me into oblivion. I could hardly see straight, as she kept pounding into me. I felt the way the tip of her fake cock was continuously hitting my g-spot making me scream and beg for her to fuck me harder. To fuck me into oblivion. And of course, Santana fulfilled my needs.

"I'm gonna-Ugh-fuck! Santana!", I couldn't help but scream louder and louder every time she hit that spot inside of me. I whimpered and clasped at her hip and waist and arm.

"Jesus Christ," I heard her mutter against me.

"Kiss me" I whimper. As she thrusted fast, hard and deep into me she swallowed my moans as they erupted from my throat. Then, I felt her arms trying to put my legs on her shoulders. Her lips wrapped around a nipple, tugging on it with her teeth, a scream tearing through my body.

She pulled away and placed her sweaty forehead on mine, staring deep into my eyes.

"Cum for me, babe." she smirked down at me, realizing how my body gets shaky and weak.

That was all I needed. As hard as it was, I kept my eyes open and screamed multiple swears as I came hard around her. She groan at the same time I moaned as she rode out our highs.

We stayed that way for a few minutes until she pulled out and collapsed against me.

"That was amazing" I kiss her cheek with a giggle after a few minutes as I played with her soft hair.

"Was I too rough?" The redness of her cheeks came back but in a timid/shy type of way that I've never seen on her.

"Not at all- it was perfect. And I wanna see more of that"

She lifted her head from my breast and suddenly I was on my hands and knees. Then she leaned back on her knees in between my legs.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week", she promised as I pointed my ass at her. She didn't waste any time before I felt her at my opening. She pushed herself into me. I gasped. My tits were hanging freely below me and I was still so wet that she slid in easily.

And she did. The orgasm came hard and huge. I wailed and cried out how much I loved her fucking cock and how kept punching into me as if it were only five minutes old instead of 55. I felt my cunt release hot liquid again as I screamed out and lost all modicum of decorum. And she was right. I felt so exhausted after the brutal fucking, that I could barely feel my legs.

…

..

.

We started to visit each other since that weekend. One day, it was my turn to travel to NY, things started to get… somehow complicated. We were chilling in my friend's apartment after having dinner. We decided to watch some stupid tv show and drink wine, since we were already approaching at the end of the month and, well, not going out for a night, never killed anyone. Suddenly, Santana's phone that was on the table began to ring and Rachel grabbed it to see from who was the call.

"Stacey!, yeah, it's nice to hear you, too! Santana is right –", she screamed as Santana tackled her on the couch so she could get her phone back. I didn't say anything, I just kept watching what was happening in front of me.

"Hey, erm, No, I can't", Santana turned to see me and I didn't know why she did it. I felt like I was disturbing her plans with another girl and, that thought made me uncomfortable. "My best friend is here so–yeah. I'll catch up with you later, ok? Bye"

"So, Quinn, are you still seeing this guy?", I really wanted to ask Santana who was that girl on the phone and why she never mentioned her before in any of our calls we always had every day, but Rachel tried to get some information from my life and, I didn't know why but it'd always got me uncomfortable every time people asked me about my professor.

"She meant if you are still fucking your old, let's hope not fat, professor. Oh, this actually interest me. Is he fat? Does he–"

"Shut up, Santana. And no, Rachel. We ended things", I interrupted the latina and gave the news to my friend. What surprised me the most was Santana's reaction. She fixed her eyes on me for a moment very seriously and shocked.

"Oh, Why? Since when? You didn't tell me–"

"Jesus, midget. Would you seriously stop playing your 20 questions game? You're so dense sometimes, indeed, all the fucking time. She didn't tell you because –"

"I was going to call you or even invited you to come over to my apartment so we could have some friends time", I said before Santana finished her sentence making Rachel cry. The small girl was really sensitive respect friendship.

"Thanks, Quinn. We could have coffee tomorrow so you'll give me all the details", she said smiling and I agreed. Once established that, she stood up and waved goodbye so she could go to bed.

"You should be nicer to her. She's your friend too, you know?" I tried to give Santana an advice but I knew it was in vain from the way she approached to me.

"I wanted to kiss you all night", she said and attacked my mouth. I wasn't complaining but, I hated when people avoided me. Kiss after kiss, we ended on her bed, our bodies tangled in the sheets. And suddenly, I really wanted to know who that girl she was talking to was. I was going to ask her at some point.

"So, my fake dick was the cure for your sick adventure with your professor?", she sounded so proud of that night. Well, how could she not be. It was fucking amazing. I just glared at her and then she leaned and kissed me vigorously.

"Who is Stacey?", I asked once I could get away from her demanded lips. Santana frowned and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"She's some chick I've met one night at the bar. Some friends introduced us. Now that you know, can we –", she leant and I put my hand on her chest so I could put some distance between us.

"Did she want to see you?", I asked and she nodded. "Why did you decline her offer, then?"

"Why would I want to do anything with her having my girl here?", she answered me and tried to lean again.

"You have no girls in here, Santana", I said trying to stop her hands wondering on my body under the sheets. I really didn't know why I did it. Maybe I wanted to see her reaction and well, it wasn't good and that confused me somehow. I felt her body freeze over me and her eyes said something I couldn't understand. Then, she quickly turned on her bed to start looking for her clothes. I sighed deeply and tried to calm her a bit.

"Santana, where are you going? It's late and–"

"I need some fresh air", she cut me off and before I could stop her, she was gone.

I wanted to cry that night. I needed to feel her arms around my waist and the warmth of her body wrapping me so I could sleep, but it was late. Santana was out and I didn't know where or with whom she was.

The day after, it was already my time to leave the city and I ask Santana if she could take me to the airport. She hesitated to answer but ended up nodding her head. Since we took the taxi until the moment I had to say goodbye to her, the silence that separated us was horrible. I knew then that something was changing between us. Without realizing I had pushed things a little and I wanted them to be back as they were before.

"Well, I'll see you then", I said to the latina and she agreed. I just couldn't let her go without tasting those fleshy lips one last time and knowing we were ok. So, I took courage and grabbed her by her neck to kiss her. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see her reaction, I was afraid to see her rejecting me. I felt my chest lighten as I felt her hands wrap around my waist to get me closer to her body. I kissed her smile. We kissed until it was time to say goodbye. We didn't say anything, but things went back to normal. Our eyes had that talk and we knew that at some point we would have to face things. Our relationship was already different and we could not escape from reality.

...

..

.

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a long time since I last updated one of the stories, but to be honest, I'm having difficult times. Adult life is not easy at all guys! lol. I hope you keep reading stories of Quinntana. I decided to try to keep writing though I don't have enough free time or encouragement. It helps me a lot to take my mind off things.**

 **Have a beautiful weekend! Let me know what you think about this chapter and if you would like to read a story of Quinntana and Clexa :D**

* * *

I couldn't say if we were denied to the reality that was happening or if we were taking advantage of every opportunity that presented us to see ourselves unconsciously, but I do know that if something happened to any of us, we left everything and took the first train to our respective cities. I could not deny that I was excited and smiled every time Santana sent me presents when I told her that my exam had been perfect.

It was a Tuesday when the Latina disconcerted me completely by showing me a side of her personality that she had never used with me. I had called her that early morning, it was an emotional discharge call about how I could get rid of all the things I had to do in the apartment that was a disaster, but I had a very important exam that week that prevented me from doing the cleaning I urgently needed. Her reaction was to cut the call, which immediately drove me crazy, but after a few hours she was knocking on my door with a bagpack and two coffee orders in her hands.

"Go and eat all of your books that I'm in charge now, you only have to think how you'll thank me later… I'm only doing this because I'm going to get something in return, what do you think? I only do this for pleasure", she said once she walked into the apartment and left her things on the couch. I didn't know what to say. Who would have thought that she was capable of doing that? Cute.

The cheerleader started washing the dishes as I placed my books on the table. Yes, the same Santana who hated washing even her own clothes came to accommodate my own things.

"Thanks Santana, this really means a lot for me"

" .. I'm just doing this so You owe me one and I can take avenge of that, ok? You can thank me later when we're on your bed", she winked at me and I smiled right back at what she said. I could do that. I rolled my eyes at her but keep smiling because I did matter to her and that was… something somehow.

After a while, she came to my bedroom and she saw that I was complaining about my neck.

"Ok, come here and let me help you with that", I looked at her as she took my pain relieving gel from my desk and spreads some on her fingers and moved to sit on the edge of my bed, "Just sit down and let my fingers do the magic, I'm not going to rip you apart ok? Well, I wouldn't call it that if I tried, I've already know how much you enjoyed them –"

"Ok, ok, just do it", I told her and sat down, facing away between Santana's legs. "Ugh, You're really good"

"What can I say? I told you I have magical fingers, and I thought you already have checked that theory"

"Do you want me to slap you again?", I replied smiling and she kept doing her work.

…

..

.

* * *

Every time she got sick, Rachel called me to come urgently to help her with Santana because it was impossible to be with her. It was routine.

"Quinn! You have to come here right now, she's throwing things at me ok!? I've never thought that ill Santana could be even worse! I swear I'm going to –"

"Ok, ok Rach… I'll be there in three hours, just stay alive" I laughed to myself. It was always the same story. Every time I arrived in NY, Santana was acting like she was dying and all I could do was sleep with her until she recovered.

"Quinnie I knew you care about me –"

"I just came here to help Rachel to survive while you're getting over the flu. How are you by the way?", I asked her as a touch her forehead to check her temperature and yes, she had a fever. I watched her as she tried to maintain her eyes opened but failed at the end, so I decided to let her rest and head to the kitchen to grab some coffee.

"No kisses? I could die any minute, you know?", she insisted but I rolled my eyes.

"You're too mean, Lucy Q. You ain't gonna be my boo"

"Keep telling yourself that López", I said to her trying to hide my blushing and left the bedroom.

"You've slept with her", Rachel startled me and I didn't know how to react.

"Rachel, I don't –"

"Don't fool me, Quinn. It makes so much sense now!" She exclaimed and kept looking at me surprised by the news. "Don't worry, Quinn. I won't tell any–"

"Thanks", I cut her off and stayed there crossing my arms uncomfortable. I felt my cheeks burning of shame.

"I told Kurt that Santana was acting different during these days. So, you guys are –"

"Just because we had sex it doesn't mean we're dating, ok?", I stopped her right there because I knew where this conversation was going.

"Quinn… are you sure about that? Santana travels to New Haven whenever she has some free time or if you need her and you've just done the same here now"

"We're friends, ok? We're having fun and… I don't know. Can you just drop it?"

"Ok, ok. It's just… Are you sure that Santana feel the same about that? Because Santana is acting like the old Santana, like when she was with Brittany"

"Well, I'm _not_ Brittany."

"Quinn –"

"Goodnight Rachel", I finished our conversation because I didn't really need someone to remind me that I couldn't compete with Brittany.

I was lying next to Santana trying to fall asleep and avoiding millions of thoughts that tried to explode on my mind, when I felt her arm embracing me close to her. Every time things like that happened, a war between my head and my heart started automatically. But,

 _We're best friends_.

I must admit that every time Santana said those things to me, my heart felt a little anxious but immediately my brain reacted showing me the truth that she was messing around with me because she and Brittany weren't together.

But that night, when Santana hugged me tightly and when she whispered "I've missed you" before falling deeply into her dream, my stomach gave millions of laps and without realizing it I hugged her even harder against my body.

Best Friends missed each other, right?

…

..

.

* * *

"Stay the weekend"

"Santana, I just came here because you were ill and you're a pain in the ass. I need to –"

"Just tonight? Leave you nerdiness for a minute and go out with me tonight, ok?" She said and I nodded with my head not entirely convinced.

While Santana came and went from the bar to the tables where people asked for drinks, I was drinking on the bar where she worked, accompanying her and watching her. I did not have the need to go dancing alone, I preferred to spend some time with her before returning to my daily life as a student.

"So… you must be the girlfriend", A girl with blue hair approached me smiling. "I'm Dani by the way, Santana's coworker". She introduced herself when she saw that I was looking at her in a not so friendly way.

"Quinn. And I'm her best. Girl. Friend.", I answered slowly, and she increased her smile.

"Your bad then, I wanted to date her since I met her, but I thought she was already taken, you know? She just can't stop talking about 'Quinn and I this… Quinn and I that…', thanks for letting me know", she winked at me and I just nodded and raise my cup in a way to tell her that she should go with it. Before I can process what I was feeling at that moment, Santana appeared to me from behind and kissed me clumsily on the cheek.

"I saw that you met Dani. Damn, I can't leave my girl alone for a minute that anyone try to steal you from me, huh? That bitch is crazy by the way, her hair is awesome though. Another drink Quinnie?", her eyes were already glassy and though she was working, she join me with some shots.

"Again, I'm not your girl Lopez", I replied and gave her my empty cup. Our eyes found each other, and she kept staring me serious.

"But you'd die to be mine. Who wouldn't?", she said in a tone that I couldn't decipher if she was joking or if she actually meant it.

"You wish.. you wish", I rolled my eyes and focused my attention to the dance floor to see if there was someone attractive at least. "Why don't you ask Dani out? She told me that she likes you, you would make a good couple", I said without paying attention and laughing at some drunk guy that was trying to stand on his feet and his friends were grabbing him because he seemed to crash in any second.

"You and I would be perfect together", I heard and laughed harder.

" _Pfff,_ imagine that!? We would throwing things to each other all the time, Santana…"

"and the make up sex would me awesome", She told me giving me another drink causing me to laugh again.

"I can barely stand two days with you"

"But we're always there for each other when we need it"

Our eyes collided, and I smiled to her before she run to the dancefloor once again.

"Because that's what best friend do", I said but I knew she didn't heard me.

I didn't know if I was talking to her or myself.

From the bar I observed how Dani approached Santana and whispered things in her ear, making her laugh and took advantage of the situation to put her hand on the waist of the Latina to be even closer to her.

"Would you like a drink?", a cute blonde boy approached me and offer me his company.

"Sure"

One drink became two and then three ... until my cheerio's partner reappeared not very sympathetically.

"Stay away from my girl aquaman"

"oh-I-didn't-"

"Patrick, this is my bitch best friend Santana. Excuse us for a minute", he just nodded as I grabbed Santana by her arm so I could talk to her close to her ear.

"What the hell are you doing Santana?"

"I heard you laughing hysterically fake, so I thought it was a red code for me to rescue you from that freak"

"I'm having fun with him, it wasn't any imaginary red code Santana and stop telling people that I'm your girl"

"I'm leaving with Dani", Santana dropped the bomb and stared me serious. I didn't know what she wanted me to say.

"Ok? Glad to know this time you took my advice", I said trying to come back to Patrick.

"I don't want you to leave you alone, If you want I –"

"I'm not alone", I winked at her smiling, but she didn't say anything and walked away without saying goodbye.

"Hey", Patrick me sonrió de nuevo al ver que volví.

"Will you join me with another drink?"

Immediately afterwards, I asked the bartender for a couple of tequilas while I tried to not think about Santana leaving with another girl.

…

..

.

* * *

I found out from Rachel that Santana had started bringing different girls every night since that weekend that I had left New York. We never discussed the issue with Santana.

"Lucy Q!"

"Hi Santana" I sounded happy,

"Where are you?" she wondered.

"In the bathroom, why? You know I just got home. I've already texted you that" I answered

"What are you wearing? Or even better, are you naked? I would love a picture of- "

"Santana"

"Had to try," she said, and you laughed a little. "I could help you relax, you know?"

"And how would you do that? And don't tell me with -"

"Open the door"

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Open the door Quinn"

"But, why? If you're just making me a joke Santana, I'm going to –"

"you're going to do what? I like it when you're kinky, you already know that" Santana kept talking to me on the phone when I opened the door and found her figure in front of me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Fabray. That's how you're going to great your new roomie when you met her?" Santana entered my apartment with her suitcase.

"Why the suitcase?"

"I'm gonna stay a few days. You need my approval of your new roomie. What if she is a psycho? " she told me somehow worried and then I approached her and hugged her.

"I've missed you too, you know?", I whispered and the latina answered me by smacking my ass.

"What's the need to ruin the moment?"

"I've missed your ass more", she smiled at me mischievously while I closed the door and shook my head.

...

..

.

* * *

We were watching a movie on the couch when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hi, I'm Allison. You must be Quinn, right? I'm your new roommate", a very cute redhead with green eyes smiled to me and extended her hand to greet me. We spent the afternoon touring her the city and the University, until it was dark and Allison offered to make some pizzas. Santana was Santana and surprisingly she did not scare her away.

"She wants you"

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't even know her"

"She was drooling at you all the time! I thought she was having a bonner"

"Santana"

"My gaydar is 100% functional"

"Just shut up and keep kissing me. You're just jealous", I told her and she glared me. "Don't even try to deny it. I'm right. Now, just give me pleasure before you leave, I'm going to be celibate for weeks"

"You know what a booty call is, don't you?", Santana asked me while she was kissing my neck.

"San, you'll be in NY"

"So?"

"Santana, are you being serious?"

"Why not?", just knowing that she would come only for a few hours of pleasure and just for me left me thinking a bit until her fingers got under my underwear and my mind went blank.

…

..

.

* * *

"Hello?", I reached my phone through all the things I had in my bag while I was walking towards my apartment where my new roommate was waiting for me to have dinner together.

"Wow, I would ask you who was the lucky one that sent you to the big O but knowing we're talking about you, your shaky breath must be because your walking home after your boring law class", the unmistaken Santana's voice made me roll my eyes. Of course it was her.

"Let me guess, Melissa was a beginner", I assume by the tone of her voice, she was obviously irritated by something with the girl she met a couple of days ago.

"The worst part was that this morning she woke up and she started screaming that she didn't know me, that I took advantage of her and she was going to see a doctor because she was sure I've put something on her drink because there was no way she would ended up sleeping with a women. Crazy bitch.", I started to laugh too hard after hearing this. "It remind me of you somehow the way she freak out. See? That's why I don't like doing beginners but she was pretty hot"

"Fuck you", I said remembering that night once again.

"You've already done it, remember?"

"I diserved an A+ for being a beginner, though. You have to admit I was your best you've ever had", I said and heard Santana laugh.

"Stop flattering yourself too much, Fabray. You had the best teacher, of course you would be awesome". We laugh together as I was trying to open my apartment door. "What are you doing this weekend by the way?"

"Why? Was she that bad that you're really that desperate for a release Satan?", I pushed and Santana gasped through the phone.

"I just wanted to spend time with my best friend but if you already have a date with your roommate, don't worry I'll think about something else"

"How many times do I have to tell you that my roommate don't see me like that? Your jealousy is showing bestie", I joked and I was met with silence, so before we ended up fighting once again I spoke up quickly. She couldn't be jealous, or could she? Santana was still hanging on Brittany, so… "Just come over, I don't think she would mind you joining us. It's just a movie"

"Mmm, ok. I'll bring some red wine since we both know the effect that have on you", I could see her smiling and I laugh at that because it was true. Why deny it? I was already imagining the things we were going to do and I didn't know why I had the urgency to go shopping.

"And you love it"

I ended the call and wait for a minute trying to stop smiling as the memories came in flashes of the two of us drinking and laughing at stupid things that if we were sober didn't make any sense.

Since that day in NY we started being friends with benefits, if we could call it like that. I didn't even know what we were but I knew we weren't exclusive for the moment. Neither of us wanted to have 'the talk' and we're avoiding what was happening between us. We just started to see another people and every time we were disappointed by them we would travel and to visit each other and we always ended up drinking wine and devouring each other instead. Without realizing it, that became a habit. Was it normal? I really didn't know, but it didn't feel wrong. Quite the opposite.

I knew that Santana was some kind of jealous of Allison, my roommate, she just couldn't stop saying "You're a piece of ass, Fabgay. She's got the hots for you". Maybe she's right but I wasn't interested at the moment and Allison haven't made a movement or gave me any hints about it so… I let it be. I had to admit that she was really pretty, she was a brunette and definitely have the body of an athlete and she has that sweet and contagious smile. Yes, she was really pretty.

To my surprise, when I entered my apartment I saw it was illuminated by candles and on the table were two plates and cups with wine. 'Shit. If only Santana saw this she would be laughing at me so hard and telling me she was damn right', I said to myself. Why has my first thought to be about Santana? That was not a good sign.

"Allison?", I called her and she appeared wearing a green dress that it made sure her curves were well defined. Oh, god. This was actually happening.

"Wine?", she asked me as she walked towards me and I smile at her. It was the first time that someone had cooked for me and well, it's sweet and I thought that maybe I could give her a chance. What could go wrong with that?

' _Everything'_

"Of course"

…

..

.

* * *

"Lucy Q, what a surprise I was just about to call you–"

"Yeah, well– I start dating Allison", I just blurt out and silence was the only thing that I receive as an answer.

"Oh, ok. I'm happy for you"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course", she sounded strange somehow.

"Is that Quinn? Can I talk to her!?"

"Look Quinn, I've to go right now and Man hands wants to talk to you. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Wait, Santana–"

"Bye!"

" _Hi Quinn!"_

I just knew then that things had changed between us. I was sure I would hear 'I told you so' as an answer but the latina surprised me. I guessed she's full of surprises. I didn't know why but my chest tightened a little bit.

She never called back and I decided that it was the best for us if I give her some space.

* * *

Things with Allison were really great. She was smart and we always discussed about our classes or other topics about our career or the books we've read in our free time. I always wanted to find that person to share my life my passions with but, I missed my crazy bitch best friend and… well, I would be lying if I didn't miss our lustful encounters too.

We were reading our books on bed when Allison asked me if I wanted to visit Santana this weekend.

"What?", I was shocked and asked her what she had said so I could reaffirm that I wasn't deaf or crazy.

"Why don't you go to NY? I know you miss her and I understand that"

"Do you mean it?", I asked her, and she put down her book so she could look at me.

"I didn't want you to end any of your friendships when we started dating, Quinn. You always have travelled to see your friends and you still can do it, ok? I'm not that kind of possessive girlfriend", she said to me smiling and then she leaned towards me to kiss me.

"Are you sure that you're not a possessive girlfriend? Mmm, Not even a Little bit?", I teased her as we kept kissing.

"Well, there are times that I want you all to myself"

"Hmm?"

"I could show you how possessive I can be if you want"

…

..

.

* * *

 _Tock, Tock, Tock_

 _…_

 _Tock, tock, tock_

"Fucking hell hobbit! I told you I would kill you the next time you forg–"

"Hi", Santana opened the door and was stunned by me presence. I've never wanted to run away that bad like that moment. I couldn't read her eyes, if she was happy and surprised to see me or if she was angry, furious or… hurt? It's been only two months since we've seen each other last… but I couldn't deny the tension that were surrounding us and it was awkward as fuck. Shit. It was a bad bad idea. "Umm, I shouldn't come here. I'm sorry–"

"Wait–Just… come in", she said and our eyes locked for a minute or two before I entered her apartment. "I'm sorry, this is a fucking mess and I couldn't–"

"It's ok Santana, I really don't mind", I said to her as she was quickly grabbing clothes that were everywhere, literally. "I think it's better if I go. I know I should call before–"

"No! No. I mean, you could stay with me–I mean, here. I'll ask Rachel if you could leave your things in her bedroom if you want", I've never seen Santana that nervous in all my life.

"I thought I could share yours? I mean, like… we used to?", I didn't even know if I was pushing things too hard but Santana said that it was ok but without looking at me. I wanted to go back to New Heaven so bad that I was going to tell the latina that I was going to come back another time when she grabbed my things and went to her room.

"So, 'I'm not that into that' my ass… I need to hear all your roomie's creative ways has tried to woo you–"

"Santana –" I interrupted her when she was returning from her bedroom and she rolled her eyes. I knew she was going to make this typical scene of her. She threw herself on the couch and turn on the TV.

"I've told you she was all enamored –

"Ok, yes! You're right and she's really awesome, like really, we're so alike that I don't think it could be any better than it is", I confessed to her and Santana gave me this strange smile that I couldn't comprehend very well. Her eyes were shining a little but before I could analyze them closely she looked down and then she stood up searching for a bottle of vodka.

"I sooo want to see your mum's face when you'll tell her you're into ladies' parts", she said laughing while she passed me the bottle and I froze. Omg. I've never thought on that moment. I didn't even know if I wanted that, at least not yet. I knew that I liked what Allison and I had but I didn't know if I wanted to introduce her to my family as my girlfriend. I… I guess I still wasn't ready for that step and hoped that Alli wouldn't force me to do it.

I thought that the best option was let things be and try to enjoy the moment.

…

..

.

* * *

I knew I should have returned to New Haven.

My inner voice kept repeating that sentence every second and it was driving me nuts.

We were sitting in the armchair watching a movie that I can not even summarize what it was about because I was distracted thinking that it was the first time that Santana had sat so far away from me and if by some mistake our bodies brushed, the Latina was startled in such a way as if I had burned her. Maybe it was the effect of alcohol that urged me to touch her somehow. I was about to ask her why she put so much distance between us when we heard the door open.

"Oh my god, Quinn! I've really missed you!", Rachel hugged me immediately once she arrived to the apartment. I almost fell on the couch with Rachel on me. "You don't even know how stressful living with Santana since last time you came was. Please, don't do that again. She–"

"You have three seconds to vanish before Snixx kidnapped you and torture you slowly. One–" Santana just stood behind us with her eyes closed, trying to calm her breathing down and I could see she was very irritated.

"Erm–ok–you wouldn't mind if–?" Rachel was in panic mode and was looking at me trying to excuse herself and I just nodded and whisper to go.

"Two"

"We should get breakfast the three of us together tomorrow! What do you think Quinn?" I only nodded quickly looking at Santana getting more pissed off. "I better go!", and just like that Rachel Berry disappeared.

"Cheers to your new relationship!", Santana said throwing herself back on the couch and taking the last sip of vodka, closing her eyes tightly. We were both tired from the time it was, it was already quite late, and because of the alcohol we had been drinking. After downing some of that Liquid Courage, this was the first time I saw her less tense with me. It wasn't a bad idea after all. "I don't know about you but I really want my little sweet sleep", she said trying to get up and walking towards her bedroom. I laughed hard as I watched her walking unbalanced. "Hey! Watch out, Fabray! I could always let you sleep in that damn couch"

"You walk like a penguin!" I told her as I approach her, still laughing hard and collapsing against her on the wall.

"You little shit!", she grabbed me and threw me on her bed, both of us were laughing aloud. I really missed that, being like this.

"Ugh, I'm so horny now", blame it on the alcohol ok? I didn't even know why I've said that out loud. Santana turned her face, so she could look at me and in a blink of an eye she was straddling me again, and I was suddenly nervous and more sober.

"I could help you with that if you want", she said huskily on my ear and I couldn't help but moan at that. Why Santana has to be so sexy? Her fingers started to travel up and down my sides and she kept breathing next to my ear.

"Why are you fighting it Q? We both know you want it, let me give you a hand", She giggled huskily and I knew she was wearing that cocky smile and oh god, I closed my eyes and remembered all the amazing things her fingers had done to me but then Allison came to my mind and I panicked for a moment.

"Santana –"

"I bet you're dripping wet and I know you're dying to feel my fingers –"

Oh. God.

"San-Santana you can't. We can't –" I couldn't form a coherent sentence, so I tried to pull her off of me, but she remained.

"I know", she said somehow sad about it but suddenly I felt her soft lips barely touching my neck and my skin was burning. "We're not doing anything bad though, I'm not even kissing you" she whispered and Oh, how I wished her lips were kissing me. Her fingers keep drawing vague figures on my skin and I was feeling like I was on fire. "I want you to touch yourself", she said as she grabbed my hand and guide it over my underwear. She started to grind against my hand and I could feel her warmth against her clothes. I moan once again. "Tell me how wet you are for me, Quinn" she demanded, and I let my finger run through my wet folds and let out a loud moan feeling some friction where I needed.

"I'm so wet", I told her and Santana groaned against my ear and grind against me harder.

"I would run my tongue against your clit and suck you so hard", my heart was beating like a beast against my chest and my mind was so desperate and pleading me to ask Santana to do all those things to me but I only kept moaning and touching my clit.

"Push two fingers inside", she said and when I obeyed she grind against me making me moan and threw my head back on the pillows, "How does it feel?", her lips were traveling down my neck making my body feel electric.

"God, it's tight and, warm and … wet", Santana moaned against my ear and started grind against my hand faster and harder giving me the hint that she wanted me to increase my own rhythm too. I kept my eyes closed imagining that she was doing to me all those things and soon I could feel I was on the edge of my climax. Santana could sense it too, so she increase the speed and grab my head so our eyes would connect and when my orgasm hit me hard she kissed me deeply making my release prolonged somehow. She continued kissing me until I came down of my high and then moved to her side. I was still breathing hard when I opened my eyes and I didn't know what the hell just had happened but what I was sure was that moment felt really intimate though Santana haven't even touched me.

I woke up alone the next morning and two months passed after I decided to text her, so I could get some news from her.

…

..

.

* * *

"Hey, you're finally home"

"Mhmmm", I agreed with Alli as I tried to continue my sleep. I've always needed a nap after traveling for hours. I smiled as I felt kisses on my cheeks and neck.

"When is Santana coming over?", and with that question I was suddenly wide awake.

"What? Um, I don't know… Why?" I asked her intrigued as I sit on the bed, so I could face her and have a properly talk.

"Well, she used to visit here almost every weekend and it's been long since the last time she came. That's all. Is everything ok between you two?", I could sense she was asking logical questions and sincerely, it didn't occur me that thought… or I was avoiding it. I didn't want to think that our friendship was changing.

"You're right, I'll ask her later", I replied and kissed her smiling.

…

..

.

* * *

So… we started to visit each other again as friends.

I could say that this weekend was the most uncomfortable than I could have had with Santana and Allison. However, I couldn't just avoid every hug or kisses that Allison wanted to give me. Each time that happened, although I've tried to make the moment short and simple, the results were reflected in the way the brunette evaded her gaze and the air becomes more tense.

"How are things between you two?", Santana asked me while we waited for her train to arrive, so she could return to New York. It was one of those afternoons when the colors of the sky made you never forget it, different shades of red, orange, pink and yellow with small touches of clouds ... and let's not forget the faint rays of sun that radiated over Santana and made the perfect moment to capture that work of art in a photo. It was really beautiful. She was mesmerizing.

"It's been pretty great actually" I saw her smiled at me, but her eyes were kind of disappointed somehow and kept looking anything but me.

"Are you happy Quinn?", and then her eyes were staring straight at me. Those piercing chocolate eyes fused with mine.

"I… yeah, I think so"

"I'm happy for you then", she said to me with the saddest smile I've ever seen of her. If I was happy with Allison why I was feeling like my heart was like reaping apart? Santana was looking so lost at that moment that I just wanted to hug her and before I knew it I was doing it. I would never understand why every time I touched her, it felt like some electricity run through my veins. Did she feel that, too? I guess I would never know.

…

..

.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night without asking myself why my heart felt heavy and when Santana left New Haven, why I couldn't erase that sensation like it was a goodbye, though we never said those words to each other.

...

..

.

* * *

 **ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE!**

 **Review? :)**

 **I'll answer all the reviews on the next chapter, have to go now :(**

 **xoxo**


End file.
